Justin's Umbreon
'Jusitn's Umbreon '''is a -Type Pokemon and Justin's starter Pokemon, who he obtained from his parents. Umbreon is noticeably kept in a Heal Ball. Biography Johto = Justin obtained Umbreon as an Eevee. He was one of Justin's Mom's household pets, and was recently hatched. Eevee's first battle was against a Cyndaquil in Meet the Professor. Eevee was revealed to know Shadow Ball and used the attack to defeat the Fire-Type, which Justin quickly captured. On their way to Violet City, Justin, Eevee, and Totodile were preparing for Justin's upcoming battle with Violet City's Gym Leader, defeating several wild Pokemon and some trainers. Upon Justin challenging the Violet City's Gym Leader, Falkner, Eevee battle after Cyndaquil, who lost to Falkner's Hoothoot in a combination of Foresight, Confusion, and Take Down. After Eevee's Shadow Ball proved useless against Hoothoot, He was able to outmatch the Flying-Type in speed, but He was subsequently knocked out by Hoothoot's Air Slash, causing Justin to lose the match. In the next episode, He was training at Bellsprout Tower with Cyndaquil. Justin developed a rivalry with a new trainer, Andrew, who was also training with the Bellsprout Tower's Elder. He easily defeated Andrew's Onix with superior speed and Shadow Ball. He, however, lost to Andrew's Aipom. After finishing her training with Cyndaquil, Justin rechallenged Falkner. Once again, Eevee was defeated by Falkner's Hoothoot, but using her greater endurance and better use of attacks, He weakened Hoothoot enough for Cyndaquil to knock it out with a single attack. Against Bugsy in Buggin Out, Eevee was used as Aaron's second Pokemon, and defeated the Gym Leader's Spinarak and Butterfree with her newly learned Iron Tail. In Girl's Only, Justin used Eevee as his second Pokemon against Whitney in their two-on-two battle. Miltank used its size and fast Rollout to overwhelm Eevee, who had to rely on Double Team to evade attacks. When Miltank used Attract to immobilize Eevee as it did to Justin's Mareep, the attack was rendered useless as Eevee, herself, is female. Miltank proceeded to use a combination of Rollout and Ice Beam to overcome Eevee's speed and Double Team. Eventually, Eevee defeated Miltank with a clever use of Shadow Ball and finishing with Quick Attack. In the next episode, however, Eevee lost to Whitney's Miltank during the Pokeathalon, landing Jusin in second place of the sports event. In FJ017, Justin battles the Kimono girls. Eevee faces two of her evolved forms, Jolteon and Flareon, defeating them both. After the battles, Justin considers evolving his Eevee, but the Evolution Pokemon did not want to evolve any time soon. In FJ032, Eevee battled Morty's friend, Eusine and defeated two of his Pokemon. He defeated his Electrode using the sand from the beach to weaken the electric attacks,and defeat it with Shadow Ball. He defeated his Kadabra by avoiding its Psychic attacks by distracting it with Double Team, and winning with Quick Attack. Against Jumpluff, Eevee learned how to send three Shadow Balls at once to explode behind Jumpluff, but He was knockedout by a Solarbeam. Against Morty in the following episode, Eevee's new Shadow Ball combination was no match for Morty's Misdreavus, who used Spite on Eevee making her unable to use Shadow Ball. Limited to Iron Tail at an offensive attack, Eevee was defeated by a Power Gem. During Justin's match with Clair in FJ043, Eevee battles Clair's final Pokemon, Dragonair. Though Eevee was able to score some hits with Quick Attack, He was easily outmatched by Dragoniair's use of Twister, Dragon Rage, Hyper Beam, and Aqua Tail, as well as it diving into the water to avoid attacks. Once Eevee was able to match Dragonair's Aqua Tail with Iron Tail, Justin ordered Eevee to strike the water with Iron Tail; this effectively split the water and temporarily exposed Dragonair, enough for Eevee to defeat the Dragon-Type with Shadow Ball. The victory earned Justin his eighth badge, allowing him to enter the Silver Conference. During the Silver Conference, Justin used Eevee in one of the three single battles in the preliminary round, easily defeating Kyle's Growlithe. He was not used until Justin's second Full Battle, taking place in the Top 8 against Andrew. He was Aaron's last Pokemon, and He faced Andrew's Aipom in a long overdue rematch. Eevee proved to be much stronger than when the two first battled, but Aipom was also much stronger. After a collision of Quick Attack and Thunderpunch, Eevee fell first, having been knocked out, which landed Justin in the Top 8 of the Silver Conference. Eevee is with Justin when Justin and Andrew decide to head to the Hoenn region, and Justin resolves to bring all his Pokemon. Once he goes home, Justin's Mom informs Justin that Dad is becoming the next Gym Leader in Petalburg City, which coincidentally is in Hoenn. Justin is excited, but is quickly defected to learn he cannot bring his Pokemon with him in the moving trucks. Thus, Justin leaves his Pokemon with his grandparents aside from Eevee, and Justin begins his journey in Hoenn only with Eevee. |-| Hoenn = Eevee arrived in the Hoenn region with Justin, and he enjoyed the greenhouse with his mother Sylveon and father Persian. After a few days, however, he began to miss his teammates back in Johto. Also, he became bored, having enjoyed the thrill of travelling. He joined Justin to go and meet Professor Birch in Littleroot Town. Along the way, they met and helped rookie trainer Connor, who was looking to capture his first Pokemon. After the three of them found a wild Poochyena, Justin allowed Connor to command Eevee. Eevee obliged and defeated Poochyena, allowing Connor to capture the Poochyena. Eevee entered Justin's first Hoenn Gym Battle in ''Putting the Class on Rocks! against Leader Roxanne of Rustboro City. Eevee easily defeated Roxanne's weakened Geodude, but faced a must steeper challenge against Nosepass, who knew Magnet Rise to levitate and evade many of Eevee's attacks as well as impressive Sandstorm for defense. Eevee overcame Nosepass' threat with steadiness and timely striking with Shadow Ball. At the end of the battle, Eevee rode Nosepass' Sandstorm and struck Nosepass' head with Iron Tail upon descent. The powerful attack knocked out Nosepass and won Justin the Stone Badge. Known Moves Related Articles Category:Dark Pokémon